A Naruto Story: World of the Ninja Fighters Three
by HorsesRain
Summary: Naruto's little bro is obsessed with manga, his newest target, the story 'Ninja Fighters Three' But what happens when the whole world turns upside down and HE falls INTO the book? Sorry, not great at summarys! NaruxAlot of the Naruto people, enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

Haylie: Yes! New story! Whoo!

Naruto: (Wide eyed) I have THREE guys after me in this story?!

Haylie: Yep!

Sasuke: But he will end up with me. Right?

Haylie: Hmm.. Maybe... (Get's glared at) You'll have to find out for yourself!(Sticks out tongue) Oh! And this is, for the most part, not my story plot! It belongs almost completely to _**DarkCrimsonFlame3**_, who made it into a challege, and since I seem to have a problem sticking to my stories without getting writers block,  
I decided to take one of them, but I'll be warping it to my liking! The reason is to keep my SasuNaru readers preoccupied and two.. Well, for my own personal enjoyment!

Naruto: Also, Haylie does not own Naruto or any of it's characters, you'll be able to tell the ones she made up!

Sasuke: (Sighs) Let's just get on with the story...

Haylie and Naruto: (Throws their arms in the air)Okay!

"Nii-san! Nii-san! Look what Iruka-sensei just got meee!" A little blonde haired, green eyed boy yelled up at his older brother. And who might you ask is the taller blonde with deep blue eyes..? Well, his name's Naruto Uzumaki, star soccer player at the West Desert High School! He's loved by all and envied by many!.. Okay, that last part was a lie, he's actually in one of the loser groups at his school, and rather unpopular, but I digress. "Nii-san!? Are you even listening?" Naruto looked at the boy and picked him up with ease, replying, "And did Iruka-sensei mention anything about bringing home dinner..?" The small boy looked thoughtful, then smiled back up at his older sibling. "Nope!" Naruto sighed, man what a lifestile he's been thrown into..

Both had been in an orphanage, Naruto taking to the smaller blonde like PB&J since he reminded him so much of his younger self. It was soon after that Naruto's middle school teacher, Iruka, adopted the two of them, seeing as he always played mother hen with Naruto, and Kakashi, the perverted high school english teacher who had the hots for Iruka, suggested that it'd be for the best if Iruka had someone to take care of, (Even though he'd probably been refering to himself) And that led Iruka to Naruto and his small counterpart, Rino. (Ya, now you know his name:D ) So now they both live with their teacher. And with Naruto's perverted Kendo teacher, Jiriha, coming to visit on weekends for practice and the occasional flirt with their land lord. (Cough-Tsunade-Cough) Life was finally seeming to turn around. He was also currently in his third year of high school, and thought he was getting by alright. Well, unless you factored in his crazy best friend Laiyn. She was really fun to be around, but you could say she was rather.. Well, too happy sometimes. It can be very distracting during tests and big assignments and such, but otherwise, she was a blast! Then, there was Konohamaru, a freshman daredevil, he could run up the walls of the school and do back flips; and a bunch of others who decided that they liked the freedom in the group. But ya, life was going along smoothly. Well, for now, that is..!

The older blonde finished up his memory lapse and looked back at Rino, the smaller beginning to babble about a book that Naruto could only imagine was what Iruka had given the boy, "-and then the NFT fight the evil guy, Orochimaru's, lackeys and kick their butts! It is soo cool!" Rino then throws his arms in the air, attempting with success to stress the point. Naruto smiled, asking, "And what is this book called?" Rino looked at him in aggitation. "I just told you, it's called Ninja Fighter's Three! It's one of the coolest manga on this side of the planet!" Naruto thought for a moment on this, where'd he heard that title's name from before..? ' Was it from Laiyn..?' He mentally shrugged, who knew, all he cared about right then was what him and Rino would be eating for dinner. "Did Kakashi-sensei tell you anything?" Rino nodded saying, "He said he an' Iruka were 'going out for a drink' !" Naruto looked pointedly towards the kitchen, "And that's my que to start making dinner; Wha-do-you feel like?" Rino looked quizically at the floor, "I think.. Ramen! Nii-san likes ramen, so lets have that!!!" Naruto let out a happy laugh, saying "Great! that way no one has to suffer my crappy cooking!" After a full out laugh, they then shuffled towards the kitchen, getting all their 'extra-secret-ingredients' to put in along with it, making sure there was enough extra for Iruka when he _did_ return home.

Later that night, Naruto found himself uncharacteristically waking up. He got up and looked around to 'check the perimeter' figuring something must've been bothering him, but found nothing to prove his theory. So, instead, he went back to his room and fell back into a sleepless slumber, waking up several more times and feeling like a blob when the next morning came.

"Naruto! Get up!!! You're gonna be late for school!!!" Naruto moaned groggily, "...Five more minutes Iruka.." But in his teacher came, checking him over then forcing the poor blonde up. "Oh no you don't! You're not sick, so you're going to school!" Naruto groaned and gave Iruka a grudging look. "Bah... Fine, I'm up!" He jumped out of bed, went in to take a shower, got dressed, and headed off to school, dropping a happy-go-lucky Rino off at the elementry school... The lucky little brat got a full nights sleep... At W.D.H.S., three of his friends came running up to him upon entering the door. One was Hikaru, a hyper burnette slash bookworm, the second was Laiyn, you already know about her, and the third being Dean, he was the sarcastic slash lazy one of the group.

"Heya, Naru-chan! You look beat, what's up?" Hikaru said, concern lacing her voice. "I didn't get alotta sleep last night, I kept waking up every couple hours or so.." Now it was Dean's turn to talk. "Well, you look like shit man. Try sleeping during Study Hall today." Naruto rubbed a hand over his face, "I'm gonna try..!" Then Laiyn spoke up, "Come on Naruto! Try and act like your normal self! It's no fun hanging around with a grump!" It was then that Naruto smiled happily and said, "I'm not the grump! That's strictly Dean's job!" Laiyn and Hikaru laughed, but this earned a sour look from Dean. "Ya, ya... Use me to get your mood back in shape..." He then flips the bird and walks off, making the other three laugh harder. Hikaru then shouts loudly, "We love you too Dean!"

...Later...

Naruto is on his way home when he gets a weird chill and wheels around for some clue to this discomfort, but sadly, nothing seems to turn up. It was when he turned back around that he found a pair of green eyes staring deeply into his. "Aaahhh!" He yelps, then his knees just decide to buckle all on their own and he hits the blacktop, rather hard, and bonks his head on the ground, thus earning him a rather large lump and an intresting image in his head. It's after wondering what that flash of memory was that he notices a light weight on his chest.

"Nee-chan! Nee-chan! I'm so sorry! Are you ok?!" ... Oh, it was just Rino... "It's alright, but geez Rino, you scared the ba-geezus outta me!" Rino looks like he's about to cry at this, "I'm sorry! I'm sorry!" Naruto laughs and bonks his sibling on the head. "There, you satisfied now? Let's go see if Iruka knows what we're doing for dinner!" Rino jumps off and quickly pulls Naruto up, Naruto taking this time to rub the backside of his head lightly and wince, hey, at least it wasn't bleeding... So off the two went, talking about their days and so forth... And walking in to find the kitchen burning down, Iruka yelling, and Kakashi sitting in a corner looking embaressed about the whole situation.

" What the hell happened here..?" Naruto was appalled, the two teachers couldn't have been home more then twenty minutes, and they already blew up the microwave, made the entire kitchen seem like a smokers bedroom, (It's darn lucky they didn't have a fire detector!) and gotten into a fight! Iruka sighed, "It's nothing Naruto..! Kakashi just somehow stole my house key, got home before me, and attempted to cook dinner, thus our current problem." Naruto smirked at Kakashi and chirped happily, "Man Kakashi! I knew you sucked at cooking, but I didn't think you were worse off then me!" Kakashi looked at him for a long moment then said loudly, "No 'A-' for you, Naruto." Naruto's mouth dropped, "You're kidding me!" Kakashi's eyes twinkled happily, "Nope!" Naruto smacked himself in the face grudgingly. "Well, I better go and actually TRY to do my homework... Later guys! Have fun cleaning!" He then walked happily out of the kitchen and to his room, were he accomplished being patient through an hour of homework, then fell into a deep slumber from his math work.

_"Naruto.."_

Naruto snapped awake in haste; He could of sworn he'd just heard someone--

_"Naruto..!"_

Naruto wheeled around, but no one was in sight, he then jumped out of his bed and wandered the house, till he heard the same quiet voice carry to his ears once more. The voice really urked him for some reason, but all the same it was so aluring, he couldn't help but go toward it... It was then that our blonde reached the livingroom; Where, on the table, he noticed Rino's 'Ninja Fighters Three' manga laying at a haphazzardly angle, he went and placed it the correct way on the table and turned around to leave the room, until...

_"Naruto.. Please.. Come back..!"_

By now, all poor Naruto could do was stare at the book oddly. I mean, someone had to be messing with him! Was it Iruka? Naw, that's to corny for him... Kakashi..? Could be... He stepped cautiously up to the book and poked it with a spatula, and don't go asking 'where'd he get that from?' because the answer was simple, Rino left it in the livingroom while he was cleaning the kitchen with Iruka and Kakashi. When the book made no sound or movement, Naruto cautiously picked it up, openning it and flipping through pages to look for a small voice recorder, but, as usual, there was nothing. "Stupid freaky book waking me up in the middle of the night..." Naruto mumbled groggily, still looking through it with minimum caution. But then, the 'stupid freaky book' started glowing, making Naruto yelp and toss the thing skywards, where it hit the roof and landed at his feet. He stared at it a while longer and noticed it wasn't glowing like before. "Maybe I just imagined it or something.."

Naruto then decided that that had to be the answer and left the room, deciding to relieve his bladder before attempting to get more sleep. But, as soon as he unlocked the door and went to walk to his room, he suddenly found himself falling towards the floor, but half a second before he hit, he found himself enveloped in something and everything went black...

(Later...)

Naruto woke up to the sound of running water, which was rather nice for a change, much better then Iruka threatening him to get up or lose his beloved ramen for a week.. 'Waita minute, how is there running water in the house..? That doesn't sound like the shower.' Naruto suddenly remembered what'd happened the night before and sat up quickly, looking around and taking in his surroundings. 'It looks kinda like training grounds with all the training equipment... But who knows..?' He then looks around behind him and sees a guy, about the same age as him by the looks of it, sitting there watching him. As creepy as the guy was just sitting there, his eyes topped it off; they where completely white! The iris's the pupils... Everything! Naruto gulped and watched the male, alittle frightened.

"Are you new here..? I don't think I've seen you before..." Naruto stared dumbly at him for a time, between thinking up an answer and realizing the guy could talk, he was speechless. "Um, yes, uh... Take me to your leader!" 'Smart Naruto, real smart!' he said, mentally rolling his eyes. But oh well, what was done was done... The seemingly stotic guy then chuckled lightly and looked down at him once more, holding out his hand to pull Naruto to his feet. "I think I'm going to like you... My name is Neji, by the way..." Right before Naruto could even reply with his own name, he was then swept off his feet and being carried bridal style towards what looked like a city and what he figured was the location of this 'leader'.

When they arrived, Naruto was in shock, this guyed just carried him a good three miles running nearly twenty miles an hour and it didn't even look like he was close to breaking a sweat. But on the run, Naruto had realized on thing; He was definately in his little brothers book. There was no mistaking the way the landscape was to the way it was drawn, seeing as Naruto had glanced through it before this whole incedent... 'Dammit, I'll have to strangle Rino if and when I ever get home...' Naruto then caught himself and gave himself a mental smack. 'Wha do you mean if?! It's when! When!!!' "Excuse me... But standing out here, it's rather hard to take you to our 'leader'." Naruto snapped back into reality and up into a pair of white eyes... Which gave him a shock, there was no doubt about that... But he preservered and replied with a quick "Ya..! Sorry!" He walked into the office with the freaky no-pupil guy and watched silently as 'Neji' walked up to the front counter, talked to some woman sitting quietly at her desk, then watched her run off into another room. When she came back, she said, "The hokage is ready to see you now..!" and sat back down to work once more, Naruto's brain flickering at what he'd thought was an unfamiliar word. 'Hokage... Were've I heard that word before..? Ah, it's not important!' He then proceeded to follow Neji into what he believed was an office.

As Naruto walked in the door, he thought he saw the woman sitting there's eyes glaze over then snap back, but he quickly dismissed it, thinking she probably just have a tuff night or something, even though his brain kept suggesting 'she probably drank too much', though he had no idea where this intuition came from. "Hello boy, my name is Tsunade. I'm the Hokage of this village, do you know who or where you are?" Naruto sighed, saying loud enough to hear, though still mumbling, "I know who I am but not exactly where per say.." The Hokage looked sympathetically at him, then told Neji, "Neji, I would like you to bring Sasuke Uchiha and Sakura Haruno here please." "Yes Hokage." And poof! He was gone! But Naruto suddenly had a weird urge to run away at the sound of the first name, he had no idea why, but it was like he was being pinned against the wall! "Naruto... Are you ok..?" He wheeled around to look frantically at the Hokage, saying loudly, " How the heck do you know my name?!" She sighed, saying, "So you don't remember who you truely are... Naruto, we all missed you very much, whether you believe us or not." Suddenly, weird handsigns appeared in his head, and, still being rather frantic, he copied them, hearing the Hokage yell out, "Naruto! Don't run off!" And as he copied the last handsign, the door behind him opened, even though when he opened his eyes from all the smoke, he wasn't even in the building anymore, he was standing in the middle of a street, looking like a complete idiot, heck, some people even glared at him!

It was soon after that, that he found himself running, running at nearly the same speed as that freaky Neji guy, and he didn't even know how. It was a little while later that he stopped, and found himself standing at the top of a bunch of rock monuments he'd seen earlier that day, and sat, looking out over the city that his mind had ordained the 'Village Hidden in the Leaves', though he thought that was a really corny name. But then, his brain suddenly lurched, making him hunch over in pain and see flashes of several images;

One was that of a young boy, he could tell it was himself looking in a mirror, but looking into his own eyes shook him, the boys eyes were full of tears, but his eyes were blank, he found himself saying, 'Why can't I just die..?' to his reflection, but then it turned into what looked like a large fox, that image then blanked out, and now he was standing in the middle of a field, he was making what looked like sand castles with a small red headed boy, it looked like his parents were most likely goth, since he wore thick eyeliner and had no eyebrows... Poor kid.. "Naru-chan, what're you makin'?" A small, innocent voice asked, "I'm making a sandman! It's harder to make one'a those then a snowman!" They both laugh, and the image goes blank, changing over to a face, an incredibly menacing one, his face was shadowed, but you could still see his creepy red eyes... Burr, what ever that was really gave Naruto the shivers! He looked around, hearing a little voice inside his head say, 'We have to leave... Someone's coming..!' So he copied the handsigns shown in his head and was poofed to the same place as before, where he started to run at an increasing speed toward a new destination, one that his newly discovered memories seemed to know rather well, which scared him to no end.

"Where am I..?" Naruto looked around at the small apartment he'd just entered and sighed, he's really starting to wonder about his wayward mind, why was it leading him to all these weird places..? But then, he suddenly found himself walking to the bathroom, finding the same mirror that'd been in his vision and looked into it, "Well, there's nothing in it this time, just my own reflection... Or maybe.. Hey! Is there someone there..?" Suddenly, his reflection twisted and warped, turning into a tall, carrot topped man with burning red eyes, but a smirk showed plainly on his features. "Hello kit.." He said, "Long time no see..!" Naruto felt his aggitation rise, but held it down knowing he could get answers from this person, if it even was a person...

"I have some questions for you.." He said, looking the man square in the face, the man then answered back, "Call me Kyuubi kit..." His smirk became softer, turning into a friendly smile, Naruto smiled back, "Well Kyuubi, do you know where we are?" Kyuubi drawled for a moment, "Lesee, it's been a good six years... I think it'd still be called Konoha, the Village Hidden in the Leaves..." Naruto sweat dropped, 'So that lame name was real..? Geez...' "...And when you lived here, you were hated by most of the village because I'm inside of you, and you were always annoying and pretended to always be happy no matter what happened..." Naruto thought for a minute then said aloud, "But I'm still like that..!" Kyuubi pointed at him, "Exactly! But that's all I'm gonna tell you, because I want you to figure the rest out yourself!" Naruto scowled at the mirror, "Geez! You weren't all that much help then!" Kyuubi snickered, "I never have been..! i'm just here to drive you crazy.."

Naruto then turned around at the sound of a loud knocking on the door of the room he was in, hereing a, "Naruto? Are you in here..?" It was Naruto's turn to smirk, even if he was alot taller then when he was at that age, he was still great at hiding! He then began looking quickly, finding a small nook underneath what he supposed was the towel cabnet and pulling himself into a tight ball, leaving out his arm to pull the cabnet door shut in his wake. It was then that he heard the front door open creakily, a soft voice saying, "Naruto-kun..? We know you're here, we can sense your chakra..." More handsigns, much to Naruto's displeasure, since he had to perform them in such a tight space, and once again found himself outside, this time in the allyway on the otherside of the street where he'd just been! Man, he was really starting to like those little pictures in his head!

"On the run are you Dobe..?" The hair on the back of the poor blondes neck was currently on end, as his arms were flipped around behind his back and he was slammed into the roadside, not too hard of course, but hard enough to keep him there long enough to be secured. Naruto turned his head to the side, catching a glimpse of black hair and a black and green outfit. "Who're you calling a 'Dobe' Teme..?" He felt the hands around his wrists loosen slightly, then continued, hoping upon hope that the male would get so offended that he'd let go. "What..? You don't like being called a bastard by a complete stranger..?" The grip tightened 'Oh crap! Wrong choice of words!' He felt the men lean down to his right ear, and in a silk smooth voice, said, "So you really don't remember anything Dobe..? Nothing about.. Any of us?" his voice seemed as though it had a pleading to it, but Naruto ignored it and said loudly, "What're you talking about..? I don't know any of you..!" He then felt another pang of memory, curling up into a tight ball as pain overwhelmed him, faintly hearing a, "...Dobe? Dobe!" And then the world going black, him not even retaining the memory he'd just recieved.

End of Ch. 1!

I hope you all like it so far! If you do, please review! I really like feedback!

This was the chalange she had posted on her profile:

_**Naruto- **__Naruto has a little brother who is OBSESSED with Ninja Fighter's Three! One night as Naruto walked back from the washroom he triped over a manga copy of that anime. By doing so he fell on top... or in his case, into the manga! When he woke up he found himself laying on a training ground of some sort. Once he realizes what happened he gets up but stops in his tracks when he sees a boy around his age standing just a couple meters away. The boy with white eyes walks up to him and stares down into Naruto eyes. Naruto gluped and tried not to look back becasue this guy was freaking him out! "Are you new here?" The guy asked. Naruto stared dumbly at him but but then lied. "Yes, um... take me to your leader!" He nervously stated. The guy chuckled and held an arm out for Naruto to hold. "I think I'm going to like you." He said and with a flash he and Naruto spead off towards the village where the 'leader' was. __**(NejiNaru, GaarNaru, SasuNaru)**_


	2. Chapter 2

Haylie: Ok! Now that I got a new plotline, I might update some of my other stories! I feel so energized with this one! :D

Naruto: (Looks at her suspitious) I don't believe you! Last time you said that, you added one chapter to one other story!

Haylie: Well, I never said I'd finish a bunch of chappies on ALL my stories!

(They glare at one another, then Sasuke walks in)

Sasuke: ...What the hell did I just walk in on..?

Haylie: A fight, that's what!

Sasuke: Geez, I'm leaving, but for all your sakes, I'll start the story...

Recap

"On the run are you Dobe..?" The hair on the back of the poor blondes neck was currently on end, as his arms were flipped around behind his back and he was slammed into the roadside, not too hard of course, but hard enough to keep him there long enough to be secured. Naruto turned his head to the side, catching a glimpse of black hair and a black and green outfit. "Who're you calling a 'Dobe' Teme..?" He felt the hands around his wrists loosen slightly, then continued, hoping upon hope that the male would get so offended that he'd let go. "What..? You don't like being called a bastard by a complete stranger..?" The grip tightened 'Oh crap! Wrong choice of words!' He felt the man lean down to his right ear, and in a silk smooth voice, said, "So you really don't remember anything Dobe..? Nothing about.. Any of us?" his voice seemed as though it had a pleading to it, but Naruto ignored it and said loudly, "What're you talking about..? I don't know any of you..!" He then felt another pang of memory, curling up into a tight ball as pain overwhelmed him, faintly hearing a, "...Dobe? Dobe!" And then the world going black, him not even retaining the memory he'd just recieved.

Currently...

Beep...Beep...Beep...

Naruto woke up to that annoying sound and groaned, wondering, as he lay there, what was going on and where he possibly was. Realizing he wasn't at home in his own bed, he shot up quickly to look around, but found the the pain shooting through his head too unbarable to handle and fell back down to the soft black sheets... Waita minute, he was in a soft bed in what he could see was a plain room... Where the hell WAS he?! He looked around a bit more frantically and noticed that everything in the room was white except his bed.. **(1)**Ugg, he hated the color white, Laiyn wore that color just to bug him...

clickclackclickclackclickclack...

Ok, there was a hallway just outside the door and someone was coming down it towards him, how Naruto figured this was beyond him, but to be on the safe side, he closed his eyes and pretended to still be asleep, just as the door opened... He heard a small sigh after a course of silence, "Geez Dobe, I figured you would've woken up by now since I brought up ramen, but I guess it's like when we were younger... You're predictable on some counts and unpredictable on others..." He listened intently as he heard who he'd now identified as the Teme walk over to the bed and set the ramen down on a side table. The smell was definately getting to Naruto now, so, defeated, he slowly opened his eyes as if it were his first time openning them all morning, repeating how he HAD woken up by jumping up, feeling pain in his head and falling back down to the bed once more. Making an effort to look like, even in his state he was currently in, he would try to fight off the world. the Teme chuckled, "Calm down Dobe, otherwise you'll hurt yourself... And I won't give you your ramen." Naruto, upon hearing this, automatically deflated, putting on his best puppy dog pout he thought was possible, seeing the Teme visabley crumble under the hundred watt show.

Naruto then smiled happily at his victory when the raven finally handed over the ramen in defeat, Naruto not noticing the lustful, longing look in the boys onix eyes. Naruto, then having it click in his mind about manners, looked over to the raven, saying a sloppy, "Thankyou!" Through his mouthful of noodles and then happily continued slurping them up at his inhuman pace. Just after he'd finished his minute-meal, another boy walked into the room, he had blazing red hair and a somewhat icey glare with black rimmed eyes and... No eyebrows..? 'Where've I seen him before..?' It then came to him as slight pain jolsted through his head and he saw him an the small boy playing in the sand again, ok, but he still didn't know who exactly he was...

"Naruto..." He saw something close to pain fly through his eyes, but it was gone in a flash. "...How're you doing..?" Naruto could tell this guy wasn't all that nice to everyone, but he seemed to be showing it to him, so he figured he'd just act like he still knew him, in a way of speaking... "Oh! I'm peachy! I don't think this guy's gunna let me up outta bed though, so I'm kinda stuck!.. By the way, who are you guys..?" Well, he thought it'd be good to at least know these guys' names, for future reference. Both of them nearly fell over, but he kept his eyes trained in content. He wasn't gunna give up till he knew everyone who knew him's names. The red head stepped forward first, looking Naruto directly in the eyes with a slight glare, but for some odd reason, it didn't bug Naruto.. "I am Subaku no Gaara... You can just call me Gaara. I am the leader of the Sand village, or as they call me, the Kazekage.."

Naruto nodded his head happily and stuck out his hand for the guy now known as 'Gaara' to shake, he took it and looked over to the other, raven haired, boy. The guy looked a bit sceptical for a minute, then replied to the look, "I am Sasuke Uchiha, captain of the Anbu squad 3, and once your and Sakura Haruno's team mate.." **(2) **Naruto's eyes widened, "Wha-do-you mean..?" Gaara cuts off Sasuke's attempt at speech. "Don't worry about that now... Like to go for a walk..?" Naruto nodded and jumped out of bed, immediately missing the soft, comforting feeling that it held and getting a slight dizzy feeling, he then looked over at the two boys after glancing at his white clothes, "Hey, I know this is a question outta no where, but do you guys have anything... _Orange_ I can wear..? I've just always felt comfortable in that color..." The two glanced at each other, then looked back at Naruto, the raven now known as Sasuke stating, "Actually, we can help you out with that... Even though you are considerably taller then you used to be, I'll have your old clothes tailored for you."

After that, Naruto couldn't help himself and bear-hugged the Anbu happily, saying "Thanks Teme!" And then bee-lining back over to Gaara, who seemed to be looking triumphantly over at the Uchiha, that is, until Naruto piped up, "Geez, are you coming Teme or what..!?" Sasuke smirked and looked directly at Naruto, then sighed, "Not this time Dobe. I have to get your clothes together before I do anything else." Naruto waved him off lazily, "Fine, suit yourself! Come-on Gaara!" And with that, the blonde dragged Gaara out the door, talking animatedly about random things from his own world and how different this one was...

Sasuke's POV-ish:

After Naruto and Gaara had left, Sasuke made his way down the hall, and out of the hospital. (A/N: Who ever's going 'Oooh! I knew it!' say "I") He was in a good mood for the first time in... Well, along time! His Dobe had returned! Lacking in the memory department, yes, but he was back! Sasuke remembered the day his blonde had disappeared, that's was the day he realized just how much he needed the loudmouthed blonde around him, "It truely has been a long time... Naruto..." He sighed, finally allowing himself to be swallowed up in his memories...

(Relapse)

Thirteen year old Sasuke woke up bright and early just like any other morning, but something felt odd. He got dressed and began a trip around town, or as most saw it 'inspection', and saw everything seemed to be fine; That is, until he later realized it was too quiet for what time in the morning it was... 'Naruto should be up by now...' So he wondered off to the ramen stand, 'Ichiraku's', and looked around for the annoying ball of sunshine, only to find that there was none. In a panic, and even he didn't know the exact reason why at the time, he took off for the blonde's appartment, watching faces as he went by to make sure he didn't bypass the spacey idiot. 'I don't see him..! I can't even sense him in Konoha..!' He ran up and as soon as he got to the door, calmed himself down, and knocked... Only to get no answer, so he knocked again. And still got nothing, panic rising once more, he unlocked the door with the key the blonde stupidly always left under the mat and walked in casually, checking every room in the house and not seeing Naruto anywhere. He then sent out two shadow clones, who searched the city over again and dug up nothing...

"I know.. I'll go and talk to the Hokage..! He may've been sent on a training mission or something..!" So, locking the door behind him, he walked casually up and into the tall building, waited about ten minutes, and entered the office, seeing a very perplexed woman sitting there. She looked up from his work, "Ya..? Wha-do you want brat..?" Sasuke took a deep breath and prepared for the worst, "Naruto is no-where in the city, not even his appartment, I was wondering if you knew where he could be..?" Suddenly suprised, the Hokage furrowed her brows, looking terrifyingly more perplexed. "...Naruto's missing..? Oh god, I wonder if anyone else..?" Sasuke's eyes widened, "So Naruto really is-?!" The Hokage nodded, "Something has happened that none of us are prepared for, I just pray no-one else goes missing in the time we search for him..."

(End Relapse)

"Heh, it sure took a while to find him... Too bad the old hokage wasn't here long enough to help out with this, he always seemed to have a plan for everything... Stupid Orochimaru." Sasuke was still fuming about that, Orochimaru had killed the Hokage and fled, so that the bold and scary woman, Tsunade, had to step up to the plate when Naruto himself went to get her... Overconfident Dobe.. Sasuke smiled again, "But at least he's back, and after today, I won't let him out of my sight..! Gaara and Neji are no exception." After discussing the clothes situation with a tailor, he handed off Naruto's old clothes that he'd cherished since Naruto disappered and ended up keeping one of the three suits as a memory reminder--and to show Naruto later of course.

"Now, I want it similar to that, but not the same... How-a-bout adding black in where the blue and white are on this..?' The tailor looked skeptical a minute, then said, "I'll be pulling the black down a little farther on the coat then what you asked, and also make a large part of the zipper's lips black going down as well, the pants will remain completely orange... And since you said he's a ninja, I shall throw in a black headband with it's plate as well, because I will not allow him to wear blue with the ensemble when I finish it!" Sasuke sighed, "Ok ok, he needs a new headband anyway.."

(Now, back to Naruto and Gaara)

Gaara's POV-ish:

... "-And that's why Iruka-sensei wouldn't let me near the toaster oven again!" Gaara chuckled a little, hey, he couldn't help it, Naruto's 'escapades' in this 'other world' were hilarious! Not saying he was any less inticing when he was younger, he was just... More mature now then he was then; One of those, 'Embrace the child in you!' type of people, and he still was! Gaara was glad Naruto hadn't come back completely different, it probably would've scared everyone if he came back being as gothic as the Uchiha, but lately, even he wasn't acting the same, the raven seemed to be in high spirits--just as he himself was. "...Now, Naruto, would you like to go see some of your old friends..? Or are you not ready yet..?" He had to make Naruto take it easy, he couldn't over due it on his first real day back, that could damage the little blonde, who needless to say wasn't as tall as he himself had been expecting. He was about as tall as Sakura..!

"I'm ready! Lets go! I wanna meet everyone!" ...And it seems he was still bouncing off the walls at every opportunity. Garra patted Naruto on the shoulder, "Ok ok, calm down, or we're taking you back to the..." He knew he had to choose his words carefully, "Clinic..." Naruto's eyes jolted open from his happy grin, he then said loudly, "I was in the hospital? Hell no! I'm not goin' back there!" It seemed 'clinic' was too much of a hinting word... Damn... "Naruto, you will be going back so they can double-check and make sure nothings wrong with you... If you refuse, you will be dragged back." He watched Naruto pout, then reply, "Man... You all suck..!" Then got up, told Gaara he was running away from the hospital, and took off in a dead run, Gaara having to hurriedly jump off the seat and chase after him; Later ending up handcuffing the blonde to himself as a last resort to restrain him.

(Back to Naru's POV)

This, as you all might imagine, led to our blonde continue to try and break said cuffs.Until someone who looked oddly like the Teme walked up. Naruto watched him suspitiously out of the corner of his eye before saying loudly, "Who're you..? You look just like the Teme..." The boy laughed, but Naruto could seriously tell it was a fake laugh. "My name is Sai, it's a plesure to meet you... Naruto, I presume..?" Naruto, remembering his manners, stuck out his hand. "Ya, that's me..." Gaara then stood as well, slightly adjusting the handcuffs and giving off his usual, from what it looked like to Naruto, death glare, and saying, "Well Naruto... I think we should go and find the others..." With Sai replying, "Oh, if that's the case, then I shall accompany you, as I have need to speak to Sakura-chan." Gaara seemed a little miffed, but nodded stiffly and grabbed Naruto's hand with his own, walking off at a somewhat fast pace as if he were attempting to outrun (or out-walk in this case) the Teme-clone. Yes... Today was definatly turning out intresting for Naruto...

End Chapter 2!

-------------------------------------------

**(1) Ok, for any questions on why the bed is black in a hospital, that'd be Sasuke's doing... I guess it's one of the twisted ways that he shows he cares..**

**(2) I say 'team mate' just so the story moves along abit easier, you could say it's a factor that I'm lazey too, but it really does help!**

**(3 Not specified) I decided it'd be a good idea to keep this thing up to date in some cases, like with characters and SOME events from the actual story. This means more characters, and possibly some Akatsuki appearances later on, but for now, you'll just have to wait and see!**

**(4) Oh ya, I DON'T OWN the NARUTO SERIES or any of it CHARACTERS! If I did, I'd seriously have made it yaoi by the Shippouden (sp?) series, and if that were to happen, I doubt Naruto would be a tv show on C.N. ...So just enjoy our fun little fantasy worlds we make up in our heads:D**


	3. Chapter 3

Haylie: (Is doing some sort of spanish dance) Ohh yaa! Chapterrr Threee! Oh, and Naruto is not owned by me!

Naruto: (Laughs and joins her) Now all we need is to get the Teme in here and we'll be doing good!

Sasuke: (Comes out of no-where) ...You two are doing that dance wrong.

Haylie: (Huffs and glares at him) Fine then! I'll do a different one! (Starts dancing the macarena and it's music suddenly starts playing in the backround)

Naruto: (Looks around) Where'd that music come from..? Oh well..! (Starts dancing along with Sasuke watching him, until Sasuke interveins and teaches -coughcough- Naruto how he's supposed to be doing it)

Haylie: (Snaps a picture and looks to the readers) Well? You gonna dance, read, or both? Here's the new chappie!

Recap:

This, as you all might imagine, led to our blonde continue to try and break said cuffs.Until someone who looked oddly like the Teme walked up. Naruto watched him suspitiously out of the corner of his eye before saying loudly, "Who're you..? You look just like the Teme..." The boy laughed, but Naruto could seriously tell it was a fake laugh. "My name is Sai, it's a plesure to meet you... Naruto, I presume..?" Naruto, remembering his manners, stuck out his hand. "Ya, that's me..." Gaara then stood as well, slightly adjusting the handcuffs and giving off his usual, from what it looked like to Naruto, death glare, and saying, "Well Naruto... I think we should go and find the others..." With Sai replying, "Oh, if that's the case, then I shall accompany you, as I have need to speak to Sakura-chan." Gaara seemed a little miffed, but nodded stiffly and grabbed Naruto's hand with his own, walking off at a somewhat fast pace as if he were attempting to outrun (or out-walk in this case) the Teme-clone. Yes... Today was definatly turning out intresting for Naruto...

Currently...

"So Naruto, how do you enjoy being back here in Konoha..?" Sai said, not showing an ounce of emotion in his statement. But, since this seemed like his actual way of communication, Naruto decided to ignore it and said happily, "Well, it's a really intresting place! And I have yet to see over half of it!" He rubbed the back of his head with one hand, the other still remaining in Gaara's without his own knowledge, "It's actually kinda weird! I don't feel like I know anyone or anything here, but they all seem to know me..!" He knew he was probably freely displaying his uneasyness, since his emotions seemed to show on his face no matter what he did; but he really tried to conceal it from these strange people, since they seemed to do a wonderful job at hiding their own.

'Darn ninja-guys..!' He huffed mentally, realizing he wasn't alone in this supposedly private talking session. _'Oh, comeon kit... Ninja's aren't all that bad..! And to think, you used to be one of them! You just dissed yourself..!'_ Naruto saw Kyuubi in his mind and glared at him, then, it snapped in his head and he asked questioningly, 'Hey, Kyuu..? You remember when I passed out a little while back ago..?' It was Kyuubi's turn to sigh, _'Yes kit... Why?'_ 'Did you by any chance retain that memory we had before I passed out..?' He watched exitedly as Kyuubi thought back in silence, _'Only a small part, the rest went by too fast. You where hugging someone and crying, though I don't know why or who. I only remember a little more then you do, but not much...' _ Naruto looked questioningly at Kyuubi, tilting his head slightly to the side out of habit, 'Hugging and crying..? Like how..?'

Kyuubi stepped forward and lightly touched the blondes forehead, and there was a flash of red light, and he was suddenly standing beside himself, his smaller, seemingly five year old counterpart, was crying, curled up in an orange and yellow ball on the ground, his hick-upped voice sounding slightly strangled, "W-why doess e-everyone h-hate me..? W-what did I d-do wronnng?!" The boy seemed to curl up tighter, and Naruto, trying to reach out to the small child, found that he couldn't move. "Please!" He yelled out helplessly to the dark without really knowing why, "Please help him! H-he's breaking! Please!!!" It was then that he heard a small voice, "Naru-chan..?" Both Naruto's wheeled around at the voice and there stood a small black haired boy who looked oddly familiar, but the thought completely evaded him as the small boy walked slowly up to the smaller Naruto and after a few seconds, hugged the fragile child to himself, whispering kind words and fake promises to calm the still hiccuping boy in his welcoming arms, the dark haired boy then pulled Naruto's face up to look at his own and said proudly, "Don't worry Naru-chan! I'll never leave you! If I see you sad or hurt ever, even if I forget, I'll still run to help you, ok?" The smaller Naruto nodded and held himself to the slightly taller boys frame, and then the image faded into darkness and Kyuubi re-appeared.

_'Well..? Wasn't that a kawaii moment..? I know you think so too, you're blushing!'_ Naruto felt his face and he was indeed a bit warm. "Who... Who was that boy..?" He was then pulled from his thoughts as he heard, "...What boy Naruto..? You've been rather quiet these last few minutes..." Naruto blinked and looked up at Gaara, now trying to pick out a cover story that would suit this situation. "Umm... I had a memory flash... And I was playing in the sand with a boy... But he was blurred out so I didn't know who he was..." He saw Gaara's eyes flash with emotion for a minute, then return to their previous blank... He mentally smacked himself when he couldn't place what emotion it was. "Naruto-kun, Gaara-kun, we have arrived at Ichiraku's..."

Naruto blinked and looked up at the place with an excitement that he didn't know he had, but when he saw it was a ramen bar, he literally jumped for joy. "OH MY GOD!!! YOU GUYS HAVE RAMEN PLACES HERE?!" He was in there in about three point two seconds, not noticing Gaara start chuckling and walk in after him. When Gaara sat down calmly, unlike Naruto who was still giddy with suprise, he ordered him and Naruto miso ramen, Naruto's old favorite, and attempted to calm his hyper blonde counterpart, only to get a hug and a kiss on the cheek (which really suprised him) from Naruto. "Thank you so much! I was starving!" Soon after that, a large bowl was set down in front of the blonde and was gone in less then two minutes. Which made him decide he should start playing his cards and gave Gaara his best puppydog eyes. "Gaara..? Can I have another bowl..? I promise this'll be the last one!" Gaara sighed and asked for another bowl. A girl walking up and saying, "Oh my gosh! Is that you Naru-chan..?!" Naruto looked at her confused, before Gaara replied, "He's lost all of his memories Ayame-san, he doesn't remember a thing." Naruto then piped up in his own defense, "I'm trying though!" And getting a, "Good for you Naru-chan!" In return from the woman, who then walked off to get him his second bowl of steaming hot ramen.

"OH MY GOD!!! NARUTO-KUUUNNN!!!" Naruto looked over his shoulder only to feel himself being crushed in his seat. He saw a flash of pink and felt his stomache give an odd twist, meaning this must've been someone important in his past he guessed, but he sadly had to ask, "Uh... Who are you..?" He felt the arms drop slightly then hugg him again, saying, "I heard about the amnesia, but I thought it was a joke... I guess not. My name is Sakura Haruno!" Who ever it was seemed a bit somber now, but he didn't ask about it, just said, "I-it's nice to meet you S-sakura-chan!" In which she squeeled and hugged him tight again, "Oh! You're so much cuter now then you were then! So adorable!" He then laughed and turned in his seat, his blue eyes seeming to peirce and analize her own green ones. "Thank you! You're not too bad looking yourself!" To which she bonked him on the head, a little too hard for his liking, and said "Geez! Well, at least I know some of the old Naruto is still in there!" Sakura then looked over to Gaara, talked to him about something Naruto didn't catch, and then turned back to Naruto.

"Naruto-kun! I'll be your new guide for the rest of the day! Gaara says he has to go talk to the Hokage and might rejoin us later! So after this bowl, we're heading out!" Naruto looked over to Gaara in shock for a minute, earning a semi-appologizing gaze from the red head and chuckled, "Ok! Well, I guess I'll be seeing you later Gaara-kun?" Gaara nodded and rose from his seat, giving a quiet, "I'll return... Don't worry..." and took his leave, somehow managing to make Naruto's face heat up after he proclaimed his final comment. And after he himself finished his ramen in contemplation, he got dragged off by what he now called the 'rabid bubblegum chick' to go and find more friends, or at least, that's what she seemed to be rambling about... But then he saw a flash of white and tan before he was laid upon the ground and getting licked to death.

"Geez! Akimaru, I know you were excited but come on! Sit!" What Naruto now figured was a dog backed off of him and sat by his feet, barking and panting happily. He then saw the boy who was now standing next to said animal and felt suddenly excited. And it was also then that the rabid bubblegum chick decided to add her two cents in as well, "God Kiba! You could've killed him! He's already lost his memory, don't make him loose it again!" Said boy, Kiba glanced down at Naruto and smirked, "Wow, it's really that bad blondie?" Naruto, though still extatic, fumed. "Don't call me blondie, dog breath!" Kiba then pointed at Naruto and looked over at Sakura, "He seems fine to me, are you sure he's not faking it..?" Naruto looked appalled at the boy, "Why the heck would I--?" Aaaannd that's when he realized the Teme had walked up and was watching him intrestedly.

"Teme, I met you yesterday so at the moment you know me the best! Tell him I'm not a bloody liar!" The ravenett smirked as the blonde raised his hands to stress his point, and replied ammusedly, "Sorry Dobe, this isn't my fight, you'll have to duke it out or something." Naruto glowered at his 'friends' lack of support and turned back to Kiba, saying, "Then a fight it is! Only I don't exactly know what I'm going to do about you guys' crazy hand signs and speed, but I'll manage! My karate instructor said I was a hella fast learner!" Naruto watched as Kiba entered a fighting stance and smirked while lowering himself into one. 'I have to prepare my body to dodge at high speed from the get go... Hah! I can do that!' Naruto watched as Kiba nearly disappered at the high speed he was coming at and waited till the last minute to drop down into a lower position, narrowly dodging Kiba's first punch and elbowed upwards, catching the boy's jaw and knocking him down with a sweep kick, which the boy somehow caught himself before hitting the ground and gave Naruto a sweep kick of his own, only to have the blonde jump it and hop a little ways away.

"Darnit you little idiot! Now it's serious!" And he was gone from sight entirely, making Naruto start to panic since even his sensei, Jiraiya, said he had no patience for sneak attacks, so he pretty much knew he was screwed, until he heard a 'clang' behind him and turned around to see Sasuke blocking off Kiba with a kunai... In midair. 'Holy cheese! How the heck did he jump that high?! Naruto looked up at the hight in which the dog boy would've had to be and let his eyes widen more, before shouting, "Holy--! How did you even get up that high! There aren't even that many trees for you to practice doing that!" Sasuke then looked back at Naruto and sighed, "Dobe, if you're ever gonna be a ninja again, I'm going to have to train you to do things like that..." Naruto looked confused, and began rubbibf the back of his head nervously, "Uh... Wha-do-you mean 'again' Teme..? I was a-?" It then flashed in his mind what the Kyuubi had said earlier that day, _'Oh, comeon kit... Ninja's aren't all that bad..! And to think, you used to be one of them!' _

Naruto's face dulled a little and he felt a cool hand on his forhead and drifted back to full conciousness, "... It seems you've caught yourself a fever Dobe, probably from not using any chakra since you've woken up, so it's building up in your body and making you sick." He then picked Naruto up bridle style and took off in another direction one that Naruto felt was familiar but was otherwise preoccupied with the fact that the Teme was treating him like a girl. "Uhh... Sasuke..?" Said boy looked down at him while still running and raised an eyebrow, Naruto, even against his own will, blushed brightly and said loudly with a slightly aggitated face, "..You can put me down now!" At this, the raven chuckled, replying, "If I set you down now, you could collapse. And don't worry, I'm taking you to train off that chakra, since it seems I have a bit more patience with you then dog-boy does." Sasuke turned down a road to his right and continued, "Besides, you and me used to train with each other all the time."

He looked back down to Naruto for a minute before looking up and unlocking the door to what looked like a huge house. He then shut it, re-locked it, and continued on his way, till he reached a big plot of ground that looked to be just a little beyond the backyard. "This is a private training area, so I can train you without outside interfearence here." the Teme said contentedly, though Naruto failed to catch it. He did manage to jump out of Sasuke's arms and start uuuwww-aaawwwing the training site with glee though. "Oh my god! This is so awesome! This is the perfect place to train!" The Teme chuckled again and stepped up beside the blonde, watching him more so then anything else, "Well..? Are you ready..?" Naruto laughed up at the ravenette and exclaimed, "When am I ever NOT ready?!"

After a Brief Training (Because I'm lazey and don't feel like typing it. Let's just say it was a bonding time...) ...

After deciding on a tree to sit under, the two boys plop down, one tired, the other only semi-fatigued. "Huff... How come you aren't tired too Teme..? Huff.." Sasuke looked down at him lazily and replied, "Since you haven't been here for so long, all I did was train, so I'm on a whole 'nother level then you are currently... Though I must say, you're still doing rather well with your speed even after being gone for so long..." Naruto laughed at that statement, continuing the conversation further, 'Hahahaa... That's because I was always late for school, so I had to learn to run at some pretty high speeds to make it two minutes after tardy bell every single day!" Sasuke smiled warmly and looked out over the training grounds towards the house. After a brief silence, he spoke again, "So... Do you want something warm to drink..? Like hot chocolate or tea?" Naruto looked starry eyed up at him and replied, "Hot chocolate! Definately hot chocolate! Thank you!"

The ravenette laughed and got up, holding his hand out for the blonde to grab, and once both were up and situated, they made their way towards the Uchiha estate. With Naruto getting into a mini arguement with Sasuke and later ending up staying over in a spare bedroom due to lack of staying concious.

End of Chapter 3!

(Oh, and I'll add in the 'lack of conciousness' scene into that next chappie, so no worries!)

Haylie: (Finishing up dancing to the Cotton-eye Joe song) Well..! How'd you like that chappie? I just flew through this one 'cause I got into it, so if it sucks or something, give me feed back!

Naruto: Or questions! We like questions!

Sasuke: (Standing really close to Naru) And if it's something that hasn't been addressed that you think should've been, we'll upload our answers to them in the following chapter.

Haylie: (Raises an eyebrow) Man Sasuke, that was possibley the most boring way of putting it I've ever heard!

Sasuke: That's what you told me to say!

Haylie: But did you catch onto the part, "But don't make it boring... Just improvize!"

Naruto: Haylie, he's not gonna improvise, he just doesn't do that... Well, when he doesn't have to anyways...

(Sasuke pulls down a black cover over the screen. You then hear helling, scrambling, and Haylie then pulls back up the black cover)

Haylie: (Wipes sweat from her forehead) It was a long and tretchorous journey, but I have somehow made it back to the screen!

Naruto: (From somewhere off to the side) Haylie! Run! He's heading you're way!!!

Haylie: (Looks over and visibly pales) Well, Sasuke's coming to get me now that he got Naru-chan, so I gotta go! Bye!

(She runs off with a feiry Sasuke in hot persuit)


End file.
